


National Cuddle Up Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, National Cuddle Up Day, Pack Cuddles, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: After a small fight, Scott takes time to reflect and worry about his cuddling pack.





	National Cuddle Up Day

**Author's Note:**

> These feel like little filler to act like I'm writing when I have so much more to do. If anything happens, I'm cross-posting these so check the other sites under this name and if its not there just assume I'll come back in two years.

January 6: National Cuddle Up Day (No pairing, pack cuddles)

After a few hours, it seemed like breaths started to sync up, heartbeats started to pound in tandem. The only noise that broke through the room were those breaths and heartbeats, outside the world had fallen silent at the very least ignored by Scott's ears. He focused on the friends that were curled up on the bed. The smells of mixed emotions, security and relief overpowering the distant fear and pain, combined with the scent of blood that wasn't going to fade away. Scott hadn't been able to relax since they all got back to the loft, staring at his pack that was injured and beaten starting to lose hope. Stiles had a bruise along the left side of his face, covered in his own clothes and Scott's jacket that he'd placed over his best friend when they found him. Lydia's hair was a mess but had no visible marks while the cut along Malia's head had healed. Malia had laid on her stomach with one arm over Stiles' side and the other across Lydia's stomach, holding them both close. Kira had a split lip, dried blood caked over and dirt still smeared under her bottom lip. Lydia had hid her face inside the fox's hair. Scott let out a sigh and the chair creaked beneath him, eyes cracked open to look at him. He smiled to his betas who have both healed up and Liam ducked his head back into Kira's shoulder, her hand on his back to keep him on the bed. 

“You okay?” Derek whispers, eyes still narrowed to look at him. The man had originally tried to send them all home, telling them to get out until Lydia had said she can't figure out how to sleep in her bed without doing something bad. She was the first one to spill about punching her mirror and screaming herself awake, knowing full well it wasn't a nightmare but rather someone died. She hated screaming to no one coming. Then it all came rushing forward, everyone's terror of not wanting to be alone. Nightmares and terrors. Feeling uncomfortable. His whole pack hated sleeping, hated being alone and it took this long to voice it, it took too long for Scott to know. 

“Yeah.” He whispers, staring back at his injured back. 

“It wasn't your fault.” Derek mutters, trying once again to get away from Stiles' hands to get to Scott. Stiles made a noise of discomfort and Malia growled a bit. Liam's head lifts again before going back to Kira's shoulder. Stiles had basically pinned Derek down and then dragged Malia and Lydia with him, Kira bringing Liam back from the bathroom only to go over to Lydia's extended hand and dragging the beta with her. Scott had originally been near his best friend but had gotten up when he couldn't sleep. 

“Are they gonna be okay?” He asks.

“You're a good Alpha Scott.” Derek tells him, lifting Stiles' hand just enough to move a bit to look at the Alpha a bit better. “You're good at this. They're gonna be fine.” He promises and Scott nods. Derek lifts and arm and Scott comes back, tucking himself against the former alpha before Stiles hand reaches out to find him and drag him closer, eyes opening for a brief moment to smile at the two before he fell back asleep. Scott smiled back and extended his hand to rest on his best friends shoulder. This was his pack, this felt right. They'd be fine. They'd make it through.


End file.
